-Breath of Life-
by TheHowl
Summary: "-¡¿Qué! –Exclamó derrumbando esa imagen de niño; se separó un poco antes de mirarle con cierta expresión encendida en el rostro-. ¡Joder! ¡No, no, no! ¡Derek, por favor, solo…! –Trago saliva-. ¡Solo son nervios hombre! Tú sabes… tus colmillos atravesando mi piel, sangre, mis gritos de niña, no es algo que me emocione, ¿Sabes? Más bien es algo así como…"


-1-

"Estaba buscando un respiro de vida; un pequeño toque de luz celestial, pero todos los coros en mi cabeza cantaban no"

-Stiles –su voz, cálida y suave, fue la primera en romper con el silencio instalado entre ambos cuerpos-, ¿Estás seguro? –cuestiono acariciando la espalda del humano con sus dedos, encendiendo cada receptor nervioso, definiendo su estilizada silueta por encima de las suaves telas que le envolvían; permitiéndose embriagarse con la escancia pura y limpia del menor.

-Estoy seguro –susurro antes de colocar la cabeza contra el pecho del licántropo; sonriéndose ante los suaves y constantes movimientos que este producía al respirar, sintiendo como los latidos de sus corazones parecían sincronizarse al estar juntos.

-Derek, custodiándole entre sus brazos como a su tesoro más preciado, suspiro reafirmando su abrazo, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza del castaño, negándose a soltarle-. Escucha, solo quiero que…

-Derek, Derek –freno rápidamente al escuchar el tono cambiante en la voz del mayor, se despegó del mismo y alzo su rostro para encontrar la mirada centellante de éste; pidió que le mirase enmarcando con ambas manos su semblante impermeable, profano dentro de las intensas lagunas verduscas que poseía, dejándose llevar por el hermoso resplandor danzante de la pálida luna tatuado en sus ojos y abrió lentamente la boca, analizando cada reacción del ajeno-. Escucha, quiero esto ¿Esta bien? Lo necesito –confirmo sin apartar la mirada-; te necesito.

-Una vez que suceda, no habrá vuelta atrás, es…

-Derek, te he dicho que estoy seguro.

-Stiles –soltó con un nuevo tono tiñéndole la voz-. No es tan simple como parece, no necesito decirte que será un gran cambio para ti, para mí y para todos. Solo necesito saber que estas consciente de eso, ya lo hemos hablado antes, sabes cuan…

-Sé cuan diferente será todo –interrumpió dibujando una sonrisa en sus delgados labios-. Vale Derek, creo que ya has dejado ese punto muy en claro.

El lobo bufó rodando los ojos segundos antes de soltar un pequeño indicio de sonrisa que pasó totalmente desapercibido por el castaño, mismo al que miro nuevamente, analizando su alma, solo para descubrir en sus ojos la excitación y la completa devoción que éste sentía hacia él, enrollándose con un pequeño destello de necesidad. Ojeo rápidamente el cielo inmenso y calmo, e inevitablemente se preguntó a quién demonios pensaba que engañaba con tales intentos de hacer reflexionar al menor sobre su decisión; todos lo sabían –aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo-, algunos les apoyaban, otros simplemente se dedicaban a hablar mierdas sobre ello, pero nadie entendía en realidad. Amaba a Stiles, con cada fibra de su ser, inclusive Peter había encontrado, impregnado en su mirada y esencia, la misma necesidad de la cual era presa el castaño; sabía que ambos se deseaban con la intensidad de millones de planetas colisionando, le amaba con su alma y su vida; le necesitaba a su lado, quería entrelazar su futuro con él, despertar todos los días con su inquieto mirar persiguiendo el crepúsculo, quería tocarle y poseerle, sentirle y pensarle, descifrarle y sobre todo entenderle. Quería todo con él. Y no había espacio para duda alguna, Stiles sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-Bien –pronunció el ojo verde acercando su rostro al del humano; respirando lentamente, disminuyendo la separación entre ambos para después plantar un beso sobre sus labios, permitiéndose sentir la calidez y la suavidad que emanaba a medida que sus almas se unían a la par del roce de sus cuerpos; todo era diferente al estar con Stiles, como si toda la mierda de su vida desapareciese con el dorado intenso de su mirar. Le envolvió lentamente por la cintura como si estuviese hecho del más fino y frágil cristal-. ¿Listo? –no pudo esconder el evidente tono de emoción que se colaba a través de su voz a medida que murmuraba al oído del castaño.

Stiles inhalo antes de esconder las emociones que coloreaban su mirada al cerrar los ojos; asintió levemente con el pulso al borde de un colapso, la mente llena de ideas y pensamientos revoloteando como luciérnagas en la obscuridad del bosque, contoneándose entre el caos y la confusión que inclusive él era incapaz de traspasar o siquiera comprender. –Listo-. Confirmó aferrándose un poco a los brazos de Derek; exhalo dejando que su cuerpo entero se relajase lo suficiente como para poder alzar ambos brazos y que así el licántropo pudiese despojarle de su camiseta sin dificultad alguna. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió la tela frotándole la piel, dándole paso a la fresca brisa que suavemente se apresuró a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, erizándole sin piedad, abrió poco a poco los ojos y cuando menos lo pensó, se encontró a sí mismo envuelto nuevamente entre los brazos del lobo.

Ambos se miraron sin decir una sola palabra; dejando que el latir de sus respectivos corazones fuese el único lenguaje comprensible. El ojo verde deslizo su mano a través del cabello de Stiles antes de posar sus labios nuevamente sobre los del mismo, entregándole su corazón con cada respiración.

Le sostuvo un momento, reflexionando sobre todo, aquello era incluso más de lo que siquiera podría llegar a imaginar, el humano que resguardaba firmemente entre sus brazos estaba a punto de entregarle todo, su posesión más valiosa; aquella esencia intangible pero frágil por la que tanto había luchado a lo largo de los años, aquella vida que inclusive Peter había fallado en tomar. Stiles estaba a punto de entregarle esa pequeña victoria constante por mantenerse de pie ante la tentación infernal de sumarse a sus compañeros en la gloria de lo sobrenatural, en la posibilidad de destacar entre los demás, en la pequeña capacidad de saborear la gloria escurriéndosele entre los dientes; estaba por ceder ante esa pequeña pelea constante contra los celos que durante algún tiempo le consumieron cada noche antes de dormir, le daría el enorme placer de derrumbar el monumento forjado en contra de todas las oportunidades y la necesidad febril que habían golpeado en su vida por más de una ocasión; Stiles Stilinski, su Stiles le entregaría su corazón, su vida y su humanidad. Lo daría todo por su amor. Humedeció sus labios cuando estos se despegaron de los ajenos y pensó que se encontraba a solo un mordisco, a un pequeño movimiento de arrebatar y cambiar la vida de su amado humano para siempre, él sería el responsable de darle a Stiles su infierno y su paraíso; sintió el tiempo escapándosele entre los dedos como la arena del desierto, y eso –hasta cierto punto-le aterraba. –Bien-. Soltó casi en un suspiro; Stiles tembló al escuchare y Derek escucho como el corazón del mismo se frenaba un momento dentro de su pecho.

-Derek –chillo ante el primer movimiento del lobo; los nervios y el miedo emergían por su voz como burbujas buscando alcanzar la superficie-. Solo… solo se cuidadoso ¿Quieres?

El ojo verde clavo su mirada en él y sonrió ampliamente al verle aterrado como un pequeño niño a punto de llorar frente a su madre. –Stiles, si no estás completamente seguro de esto podemos esperar a…

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo derrumbando esa imagen de niño; se separó un poco antes de mirarle con cierta expresión encendida en el rostro-. ¡Joder! ¡No, no, no! ¡Derek, por favor, solo…! –Trago saliva-. ¡Solo son nervios hombre! Tú sabes… tus colmillos atravesando mi piel, sangre, mis gritos de niña, no es algo que me emocione, ¿Sabes? Más bien es algo así como…

-Acordamos que no debías mirar si no querías, te dije que me encargaré de que no sientas ningún dolor –confirmo entrelazando su enorme mano con la del otro, sintiendo el cálido tacto de su piel antes de sonreírle con ese par de dientecillos saltones y esos ojos verde intenso destellando por la emoción-; Peter mencionó que el proceso será mucho más rápido por la luna –añadió alzando un poco la vista, acción que fue seguida de inmediato por el menor-. Además, estoy aquí contigo –afianzo apretando levemente su mano-. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¡Joder! No es preocupación, solo… -se frenó antes de asentir; Derek descubrió al cuerpo del ajeno relajándose lentamente mientras su pulso y su respiración optaban por tomar retomar la misma calma; el castaño alzo la vista al cielo nocturno, uniendo los pequeños puntitos brillantes que tapizaban el mismo en constelaciones de figuras abstractas y personajes de la vieja mitología, solo para desviar todo el temor y los nervios que le invadían garrafalmente; trato de aclarar su mente para luego dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que lentamente se encendía en su interior. Estaba con Derek, Hale, su Derek Hale. Estaba completamente a salvo en sus manos-. Hazlo –pidió de tal manera que el licántropo solo pudo percibir el golpe de determinación que éste experimentaba.

La piel del castaño se erizó por completo al sentir los tibios labios del alfa posándose sobre su cuello; a la par de los golpes de calor en los que se habían convertido sus exhalaciones. Cerró los ojos cuando el licántropo comenzó a descender poco a poco, y se entregó a la horda de sensaciones que éste provocaba a medida que marcaba y señalaba todos y cada uno de los lunares que le cubrían la piel con un suave beso que le quemaba al contacto; vio toda duda estremeciéndose y encogiéndose hasta desaparecer en la inmensidad de la nada. Estaba completamente listo; contempló el resplandor plateado de la luna que les vigilaba en silencio, guardándose todos los secretos y murmullos de la naturaleza para sí misma y perdió el aliento antes de bajar la mirada cuando el alfa planto un último beso en su vientre desnudo. El lobo exhaló suavemente y levanto el rostro para dedicarle a su humano una mirada más. Stiles sonrió, aquella mirada –que después del cambio sería motivo de su absoluta devoción- brillaba como dos rubíes encendidos por el fuego intenso del poder, cortando la obscuridad y la luz con su espectro. Sus colmillos sobresalían como dos enormes sables de marfil tallados a mano y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que el humano no necesito demás habilidades para escucharle rebotando dentro de su pecho.

Los afilados colmillos del lobo rozaron suavemente el lienzo blanquecino del castaño, tiñéndole con una leve coloración rojiza que se desplegaba en forma de pequeñas líneas emergiendo bajo el paso de los mismos sobre su piel; Stiles inhaló, apretó la mano de Derek con fuerza y sostuvo la respiración al quedarse completamente paralizado ante todo instinto de supervivencia. Su corazón se congelo en un momento –que francamente le resulto un tanto infinito-, su mente patino contra todo instinto vital, miles de sensaciones abrumadoras ardieron sobre él, consumiéndole en el interior, su sistema nervioso se sobrecargo al punto de un colapso total, su mundo entero vacilo entre la realidad y la más pura ficción, los ruidos y los canticos del entorno se agravaron lentamente distorsionándose junto a su visión y el tiempo le empapó como una espesa neblina acuosa que lo absorbió todo, sumiéndole violentamente en el comienzo del fin. Las fauces de Derek habían penetrado en su piel con fuerza, forzándose a cerrar su mandíbula sobre los músculos del humano, corrompiéndole como el rayo al cruzar el cielo durante la noche en una tormenta perfecta, seguido por el estrepitoso bombardear del trueno que le hizo temblar y retorcerse en una cúspide de dolor, temor, incertidumbre y desesperación; la luna reflejo hipócritamente el brillo de su cruel calma en los ojos del castaño antes de que éste emitiese un alarido inhumano que desgarró sin piedad el silencio de la noche. La sangre en las venas de Derek se tiñó de negro, contaminándose con el dolor corrosivo que él mismo le había causado al morderle, y su piel se enchinó al escuchar como el bramido de Stiles perdía fuerza hasta volverse un pequeño gimoteo apagado; cerró los ojos fuertemente negándose a mirar el daño y se dejó absorber por el sabor cobrizo que se extendió por su boca empapándolo todo.

Los colmillos de Derek abandonaron el cuerpo de Stiles con cuidado; éste dio un pequeño respingo al sentirle escabulléndose, llevándose su propio dolor consigo; las venas del lobo continuaban teñidas con las sombras del sufrimiento y un par de pequeños riachuelos carmesí comenzaron a fluir por los pequeños orificios que la mordida había dejado como pruebas de su paso. Stiles temblaba levemente como un cachorro asustado, sus labios entreabiertos parecían querer dejar salir alguna palabra, el vacío crecía dentro de él, consumiéndole repentinamente; le costaba sostenerse por sí mismo y podía sentir como la fuerza se escurría por cada poro de su piel. El alfa se puso de pie y logró sostener el cuerpo de Stiles antes de que éste cayera por el peso de sí mismo; le miro cuando le tuvo recostado entre sus brazos, ansiando ver como el brillo de su beta nacía en el iris del ajeno.

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó el ojo verde levantando ambas cejas.

El menor le miró fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento, respirando lentamente a medida que su semblante parecía palidecer bajo el cielo estrellado. El mismo resolvió que inclusive para él –quien experimentaba la situación a flor de piel- las sensaciones eran completamente desconocidas e inexpresables, como si su extenso e incontrolable vocabulario hubiese sido demolido de pronto; solo estaba consciente del constante ardor que le corroía desde un costado del cuerpo, una molesta e incómoda sensación que se intensificaba con cada segundo a medida que se propagaba por su interior con el transcurso de los segundos que pasaba bajo el manto de la luz de luna, la sudoración excesiva –que comenzaba a empapar su torso desnudo- y la pesadez en ambas piernas, como si estas estuviesen atadas al suelo por grilletes de metal; su corazón latiendo frenéticamente dentro de su pecho y la punta de sus dedos acalambrándose.

Stiles solo asintió como respuesta a la pregunta de Derek, y de alguna manera el mismo logró comprender –aun cuando no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra- que la vida del menor recién había empezado a dar el mayor vuelco de todos, y que de igual manera, era normal que éste solo necesitase un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo ya que sin duda, debía tener una enrome explosión de emociones, pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas y aplastantes colapsando dentro de su alborotada y confundida mente. Stiles –al cabo de sostener la mirada con Derek por un par de segundos- miro hacia abajo incrédulo. Era todo. Había dado el primer paso a un nuevo mundo. Le dedico una mirada a la contrastante herida que marchitaba su pálida piel y se exalto emitiendo un pequeño quejido cuando, al pasar la punta de sus dedos por los orificios sangrantes, una pequeña oleada de dolor le azoto con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que todos sus músculos se contrajesen involuntariamente. La sangre que le manchó la punta de los dedos le pareció ajena, espesa y extraña –como si la misma se hubiese obscurecido con el beso de la penumbra que le envolvía-. Levanto la mirada hacia Derek, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para comunicarse con él, de pronto todo su cerebro había sido drenado hasta quedar en blanco.

-Espera aquí –pidió el ojo verde colocándose de pie para permitir que el menor reacomodase sus pensamientos y emociones a solas por un momento; le sonrió cálidamente y dedicándole una nueva mirada se marchó dejando al castaño atrás, custodiado por la luna y la noche.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y se colocó sobre el asiento del conductor; se miró en el retrovisor y no pudo evitar bufar. Ni siquiera era el momento y su frente ya se encontraba perlada con pequeñas gotas de sudor que ponto comenzarían a escurrir por su rostro, su pulso se había acelerado frenéticamente, ambas manos le temblaban inestables y sorpresivamente, se sonrió cuando resolvió que aquella extraña sensación que le había estado apañando toda la noche, eran solo las tan citadas "Mariposas" revoloteando en su interior, alimentadas por los garrafales nervios que le dominaban en la mente; se enjuagó el sudor con el dorso de la mano y después, en un intento por recobrar el control sobre sí mismo, deslizo una mano dentro de la guantera –sin dejar de repasar mentalmente una y otra vez la tan fácil, y a la vez tan difícil, pregunta que le haría al castaño cuando regresase con él- y sacó una pequeña cajita negra –que perfectamente cabría en su puño, o en su bolsillo-; la escaneo con la mirada mientras le abría para cerciorarse de que aquel símbolo de amor siguiese adentro, esperando relucir bajo las titilantes estrellas que acompañaban a la inmensa dama plateada en el cielo. Mismos que esperaba, pudiesen atestiguar su unión definitiva con Stiles.

Puso los pies de nuevo sobre la tierra, respiro lentamente y aunque sabía que él no era de esos tíos que perdían la cabeza ante la ansiedad y demás cosas por el estilo, se sintió acojonado hasta los huesos; se frenó un segundo antes de dar el primer paso y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿Qué si aquello resultaba demasiado para Stiles –quien seguramente estaría debatiéndose entre el cambio, las consecuencias que éste traería consigo y la nueva vida que recién empezaba bajo las danzas de las luciérnagas y las melodías de los grillos-? Y qué si quizá una propuesta de tal magnitud era suficiente para volarle la cabeza; había miles de escenarios posibles. Y eso, a pesar de congestionarle la mente, le cabreaba un poco. Apretó con el puño el pequeño cubo obscuro y se dijo a sí mismo que no podía perder un segundo más, Stiles se encontraba a punto de concluir sus estudios, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos partiría a Nueva York para perseguir su sueño, y Derek no planeaba dejarle ir tan fácilmente; al menos no sin tenerle persiguiéndole como loco por toda la Gran Manzana. Además, todo el mundo –sí, incluyendo al cojonudo de Scott, quien había sido el primero en oponer resistencia (Misma que resulto nula, pues al final termino aceptando el camino que la vida de su mejor amigo estaba tomando) y el amargado de Peter que seguía resentido ante la idea de ver a su único sobrino entrelazado con un espécimen tan peculiar de humano- esperaba que el siguiente paso lógico de su relación llegase antes de finalizar el otoño. Y si bien escoger la noche del cambio no era exactamente la mejor decisión que pudo haber tenido, estaba completamente seguro de que…; se sonrió. No había nada que pensar. No había dudas. Lo haría, sin cuestionárselo dos veces y con todo el corazón. Después de todo, Stiles se había armado de valor –como tantas otras veces; cosa que admiraba de él- para pasar su propia prueba, lo mínimo que él podía hacer, era seguir el mismo camino y enfrentar su propio reto.

Concretó por última vez la pregunta dentro de su mente, y justo cuando la imagen del menor, brillando como un ser celestial bajo la luna, con su cálida sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos apareció dentro de su mente, acompañada por el nombre del mismo resbalándosele entre los labios, escucho un alarido que corto la noche de un tajo, enfriándole las venas y atravesándole el corazón, haciendo que éste se encogiese rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

-¡Stiles! –aulló echándose a correr.

-¡Derek! –poco le importo si aquello era un chillido, un llamado, un grito a un aullido; al ver como poco a poco una especie de líquido negro comenzaba a emanar por la punta de sus dedos como una fuente alimentada por el pesar de sus miedos desencadenados, se sintió totalmente incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo-. ¡Derek! –repitió colocando ambas manos en el aire, incrédulo, a pesar de sentir como la espesa obscuridad fluía entre sus dedos, provocándole un agridulce cosquilleo; trato de colocarse de pie, temeroso ante la extraña sensación que le consumía lentamente y emitió un gemido cuando su cuerpo entero se negó a responder obligándole a ceder ante el peso de la gravedad, sus rodillas crujieron al impactar contra el suelo, alzo la mirada y antes de poder reaccionar, una ráfaga de dolor desgarrador atravesó su cuerpo sin menor advertencia, erizando y tensionando su columna en un doloroso espasmo incontrolado. Su mente se apagó por un segundo, todo desapareció en un instante. No lograba comprender qué hacía o qué sentía, el nombre de Derek comenzó a ser disparado por su boca en forma de dolorosos chillidos bestiales mientras aullaba y gimoteaba al tratar de luchar para no dejarse vencer y caer para retorcerse de dolor sobre la tierra-. ¡Derek! –Pudo desgarrarse todas las cuerdas vocales, pero su voz (A contra de su propia voluntad) se fue apagando hasta volverse un pequeño susurro-. De-Derek –soltó por lo bajo, con todo el cuerpo sucumbiendo ante el dolor punzante que le demolía. Levantó la vista (Que había comenzado a tornársele borrosa) y busco a su alfa entre la obscuridad; antes de que todo fuese absorbido por una bruma negra, un nuevo relámpago de dolor cruzo por su cuerpo-. ¡Derek! –aulló con toda sus fuerzas antes de doblegarse por completo; colocó la cabeza contra el suelo e inevitablemente un par de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

El silencio que repentinamente se instaló a su alrededor le aterró; el crujir de las hojas secas pajo el peso de su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba a través de la penumbra que cubría el bosque era el único ruido que lograba percibir en la inmensidad de la nada, todos sus sentidos e instintos se habían focalizado en un mismo punto, al cual le había otorgado la mayor prioridad: Stiles. El recuerdo de los desgarradores llamados de su compañero cruzando el cielo nocturno para llegar a su oír no hacían nada más que alimentar la brutal necesidad de tenerle entre sus brazos, para protegerle del mundo entero. Corrió exigiéndose más de lo que siquiera hubiese imaginado algún día y cuando logro divisar la silueta del castaño en el centro del claro, su corazón se detuvo.

-¡Stiles! –rugió; miró como el tembloroso cuerpo del menor parecía reaccionar ante su voz, y cuando éste se irguió completamente bajo el susurrar de la luna, algo dentro de sí exploto, detonando recuerdos, emociones y sensaciones del pasado que pensaba, había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ayer-. St-Stiles… –susurró; su fuerza pareció desvanecerse y todo aquello que al principio pintaba como una de las más importantes noches en su vida, se vino abajo.

Los labios rosados de Stiles, dibujados por el fino trazo de un delicado pincel se encontraban entreabiertos, presas de un temblor apenas perceptible –incluso ante los ojos del alfa-. Su piel pálida, recubierta por el brillo húmedo de la noche, forraba sus músculos sutilmente desarrollados, mismos que se delineaban suavemente por el contraste de la obscuridad al danzar con el delicado resplandecer de la luna en el cielo, su pecho desnudo se expandía y contraía con cada respirar; el hermoso rostro de su devoción –nublado por la cruel sombra del miedo y el sufrimiento- miraba hacia el cielo cubierto por millones de estrellas que a su vez parecían reflejarse contra el resplandeciente brillo acaramelado de su mirada. Un par de líneas obscuras –quizá el punto que más le aterró de tal cuadro- fluían por sus manos, acariciándole en consuelo a la ausencia de Derek.

El alfa ignoraba en que momento había dejado de correr; su fe tembló presa del miedo y toda su mente colapsó como si se tratase de un simple y frágil castillo de naipes. El rojo en sus ojos se apagó entre la obscuridad, su cuerpo se estremeció y todos sus músculos se negaron a dar un paso más. Miles de pensamientos volátiles dieron vueltas por su cabeza a velocidades inhumanas, colisionando los unos con los otros en choques titánicos que solo provocaban dolor. Mientras miraba el lento marchitar de su compañero, se sintió morir. Un recuerdo –quizá uno de los más dolorosos- floreció como una rosa entre el invierno feroz, rasgando con sus espinas las cicatrices de su ensombrecido pasado. Paige. Su sonrisa, su tacto, su voz, su esencia corrompida la noche en que estúpidamente había accedido a introducirle en su mundo. La cruda voz de Peter vino tras ella, resonando como el eco de los viejos errores, azotando sus pensamientos con la fuerza de millones de bestias. "Si una persona no es lo bastante fuerte para soportar el cambio, muere". Un choque de adrenalina le invadió violentamente al escuchar el leve gimoteo del castaño; cerró ambos puños con tal fuerza que sus garras casi traspasaban su propia piel y por un segundo –tan pequeño como el universo mismo- se preguntó si sería lo bastante fuerte para enfrentar aquello una vez más.

-¿Derek? –gimoteo cuando creyó escuchar la voz del alfa llamándole entre la obscuridad, ¿Era siquiera su voz? Era tan clara y cálida como el día; tan fuerte como suave, justo como un susurro de aliento indicándole que debía concentrarse, reunir fuerzas, ponerse de pie y vencer aquello con la frente en alto, impermeable ante el sufrimiento y el miedo. Le resultó tan extraña y surreal que inclusive le costó descifrar si no era más que una treta mental causada por el pánico que le corroía desde el interior. Había sido su voz. Estaba seguro. Derek le había llamado-. ¡Derek! –chilló tratando de colocarse de pie.

Le miró caer con el rostro manchado y el cuerpo a punto de desgarrarse tras otro aullido bestial. No podía acercarse; era más débil de lo que creía. Había vivido aquello una vez en el pasado y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello de nuevo, no con Stiles; no podía perderle a él también. ¿Qué sentido tendría su miserable vida sin la chispa del castaño encendiendo cada centímetro de su ser cada mañana? Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de concebir la idea de tener que despertarse día con día y no tenerle. No. Simplemente no. Necesitaba al pequeño e hiperactivo Stilinski en su vida; sus pensamientos fueron difuminados cuando le escucho pronunciando –tanto a gritos como a susurros y gimoteos- su nombre una y otra vez, mientras los músculos en su espalda se erizaban, las venas de su rostro se exaltaban, su rostro se teñía de rojo y su garganta se desgarraba. Apretó su mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron y se obligó a derrocar el miedo que le teñía el ser, forzándose a avanzar nuevamente hacia Stiles.

Su corazón se rompía con cada paso que daba, el castaño tanteaba con ambas manos al aire, buscándole con febril necesidad. Expedia miedo por cada poro de su piel. Le había escuchado cuando éste dijo haber perdido la vista por completo, y de igual manera había presenciado cada grito y cada quejido que emitía antes de derrumbarse nuevamente sobre el suelo. Y no podía hacer nada más que mirar, el destino de Stiles estaba sellado. Sus ojos llenos de compasión y miedo por igual se posaron sobre el rostro compungido de su compañero. Sabía que desenlace tendría, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que toda la sangre en el cuerpo del menor se marchitase y llegase a su pobre y frágil corazón; sabía que una vez que llegase ese momento… debería decirle adiós. Apretó ambos ojos fuertemente permitiendo que un par de lágrimas se escapasen y escucho como su propio corazón se desplomaba dentro de su pecho. Stiles vomitó, expulsando una cantidad alarmante de sangre obscura –misma que fluía por sus manos y rostro- y se sintió todo un monstruo cuando el mismo grito a los dioses pidiendo piedad; y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarle.

-¡¿Derek?! –exclamo con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba en el cuerpo cuando escucho el crujir de las hojas acercándose-. Derek… -pronuncio cuando sintió la mezclilla de sus vaqueros entre sus dedos-. Derek, tengo miedo –soltó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando poder atravesar la bruma en la que repentinamente se había visto envuelto.

-Stiles –apenas posó ambas manos sobre la suave piel del menor (La cual ardía en fiebrte), una violenta sacudida le aturdió. Contuvo un quejido y miro como el tinte negro del dolor empezaba a colorearle las venas a medida que subía por sus antebrazos produciéndole la sensación de ser pinchado con cientos de miles de pequeñas agujas al rojo vivo. Miró como el castaño parecía perder la tensión entre sus brazos y le sostuvo, cuidándole como a un cachorro lastimando.

Sintió el calor del lobo envolviéndole el cuerpo a medida que el dolor desaparecía lentamente con el pasar de los segundos, y aun así –a pesar de ver creciendo el alivio dentro de sí-, al estar entre los brazos de Derek, no pudo contenerse más, se rompió junto a su cuerpo y libero el llanto que le quemaba el pecho; se acurruco como pudo contra el mayor y grito tan fuerte como sus atrofiadas cuerdas bucales se lo permitieron mientras Derek le abrazaba con fuerza, como si pudiese evitar que las piezas rotas y descompuestas del castaño se regasen sobre el suelo. La voz y el llanto del mismo se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta que de ambos, solo quedo el silencio de su abrazo bajo la luz de la luna al momento de escuchar el latir de sus corazones.

-Tranquilo Stiles –su voz, a pesar de todo lo que sentía corrompiéndole el interior, era suave y limpia, tan dulce y amarga como la brisa de otoño. Como si demostrar su miedo ante el menor, fuese a empeorarlo todo. Le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad buscando darle aunque fuese un poco de calma (En el fondo sabía que aquello no era posible; pero debía estar con él, apoyándole y tratando de brindarle la fuerza que pronto necesitaría), dejando que enjuagase sus lágrimas y su miedo en su hombro.

Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que vio la sangre fluyendo entre sus dedos, como el agua recorriendo las vetas de un viejo cañón; lo había sabido cuando grito presa del dolor por primera vez; lo había sabido al perder la vista y verse sumido –irónicamente- en la obscuridad total; pero solo logro comprender la magnitud de su equivocación cuando se sintió seguro y amado entre los brazos de Derek. Tenía miedo, estaba acojonado hasta las bolas, había llorado, había gritado, podría ponerse de pie e ir al hospital, podría haber intentado algo, y aun así, sabía que nada serviría. Aun en sus últimos momentos, se sintió un completo inútil. Peter lo había dejado muy en claro, tanto para Derek como para él. "…Porque escuchen, si algo sale mal, no habrá manera de remediarlo. Será el fin, y no podrán hacer nada para detener al destino". Suspiro con el alma rota y alzo la mirada hacía donde creía estaría la mirada del lobo, a pesar de no poder ver ese brillo intenso que tanto le encantaba por última vez.

-Derek –gimoteo con los labios temblorosos y el cuerpo a punto de desfallecer por la falta de energía. Su mano sujeta firmemente por la del lobo; mientras éste ahorraba su sufrimiento arrancando su dolor. Su corazón apunto de frenarse dentro de su pecho y miles de pensamientos estallando en su mente-. Es todo, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó con la voz rota antes de que el mayor le obligase a recostarse sobre su regazo-. Este es el fin…

Por más que ambos supiesen el final que le esperaba, por más que debiese aceptar el fatídico destino con el que había maldecido al castaño, se sintió incapaz de destruir la chispa de su mirada, ese pequeño –y casi imperceptible- brillo, como si aún en el fondo de su corazón, esperase poder encontrar alguna manera de salvarse. No podía confirmarle lo que ambos sabían ya; ni siquiera se sentía capaz de concretar la oración dentro de su mente. –No, Stiles- frenó limpiándole una lágrima que rodaba indiferente por su mejilla. –No digas eso, te prometo que…

-Derek –fue el castaño quien le interrumpió-. Por favor, Derek, ambos sabemos qué sucederá –dijo por lo bajo-. Ambos sabemos que no podré…

-Stiles –gruño-. ¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una maldita vez? –dijo con ambos ojos cristalizados a punto de romper en llanto; se sentía como un niño impotente, a punto de perder lo más preciado por un error que él mismo había cometido. Afianzo el agarre de su mano y miro como el castaño sonreía débilmente.

-Derek –susurró suavemente; alzando con dificultad la mano para colocarla contra la mejilla del alfa-. No llores –pidió cuando una lagrima dio a parar contra su mano-, sabes que estaré bien –confirmo a pesar de dudar de sus propias palabras; estaba acojonado hasta los huesos, pero no quería que el ojo verde se preocupase y culpase más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Te dije que cerraras la boca –reafirmo; las lágrimas corrían libremente porque no le importaba parecer fuerte; sabía que Stiles había sido el único capaz de traspasar toda esa barrera de mierda, él había sido el único capaz de derribar la muralla que sin querer se había autoimpuesto durante tantos años; él le conocía como nadie más. Su cuerpo temblaba, y solamente deseaba mantenerle ahí, entre sus brazos, respirando con suavidad por el resto de su eternidad-; escucha –se forzó a decir-, vamos a salir juntos de esto, Peter y la ambulancia vienen en camino, encontraremos una manera de…

-Stiles meneo la cabeza; sus labios parecían estar blancos y su tez había palidecido más de lo siquiera imaginado-. Derek, te amo –confirmo luchando apretar la mano del otro-. Te amo con toda mi alma y quiero que lo sepas, ¿Está bien? –Inevitablemente, se rompió, las lágrimas surcaban nuevamente su rostro y un nudo brutal crecía en su garganta amenazándole con obligarle a frenar en cualquier momento-. Y también quiero que sepas, que aunque no esté a tu lado, te amaré desde donde quiera que esté. Jamás dejare de amarte, pase lo que pase. Ahora, límpiate las lágrimas –pidió haciendo lo mismo con las propias- y prométeme que cuidaras de papá, de Scotty, de la manada, de Lydia, de todos… prométeme que mantendrás a la manada única y que serás fuerte por ellos.

-Cierra la boca, Stiles –gruño censurándole-. Dije que saldrás de esto, solo tienes que se fuerte como siempre lo has sido, solo tienes que esperar un poco a que… -su corazón se detuvo un momento y gracias a un espontaneo flash del pasado, recordó-. ¿Stiles?

-¿Si? –contesto; sintiendo como el alfa se movía bajo su cuerpo.

-Escucha –titubeo un segundo; si antes se cuestionaba sobre realizar la pregunta el día del cambio, al verle tendido sobre su regazo, a punto de desfallecer, sintió que no habría mejor momento. No quería perderle, sin unirse a él antes. Le amaba, le amaría y quería que lo supiese, de cualquier manera, sin importarle que no volviesen a verse nunca-, escucha, antes de que todo esto sucediera, quería preguntar si… -suspiro y tomó su mano derecha (Sin dejar de consumir el dolor garrafal del ajeno).

Sintió el tibio tacto de su mano envolviendo la propia, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro suavemente; le escucho titubear por un segundo y luego sintió a su propio cuerpo respingando automáticamente al tacto del metal frio.

-Quería preguntarte si… -repitió; los ojos del menor se cristalizaron y su nariz se sonrojo a medida que fruncía los labios resecos en una especie de puchero mezclado con sonrisa. A ojos del alfa, lucia tan encantador y hermoso como el primer día que le conoció. El mismo trato de levantarse, pero Derek le frenó excusando que debía mantener su energía-. Escucha, quería preguntarte… Stiles Stilinski, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El resplandor en los ojos del castaño fue inclusive más vivo y especial que el brillo de la misma luna, su corazón se aceleró y por un momento se permitió difuminar su condición, dejándole a un lado para poder abrazar la felicidad que le quemaba los huesos. Su rostro dejo ver una enorme sonrisa, y de pronto, se vio a sí mismo maldiciendo a todas las divinidades por no tener siquiera la fuerza suficiente para colocarse de pie y abrazarle, besarle, mirarle directo a los ojos mientras le repetía una y otra vez cuanto le amaba, solo para culminar jurándole amor eterno bajo los centinelas celestiales que surcaban el cielo en forma de estrellas fugaces. Los ojos miel del castaño desbordaron en lágrimas, sonrió ampliamente, y resolvió que eso era suficiente; había alcanzado la cúspide de su vida en ese momento. Podría estar muriendo y aun así, estaba feliz, tenía el amor incondicional de Derek. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Su pulso enloqueció cuando el anillo empezó a resbalar lentamente por su dedo tembloroso, y su corazón dejo de latir cuando los labios del licántropo se unieron a los propios en un beso dulce y lento, que indudablemente evoco en su conmocionada mente, el recuerdo de aquella noche bajo el roble frente al parque, cuando, bajo la luz de la luna llena, sus labios se unieron por primera vez.

-Te amo –susurró el licántropo a su oído, tratando de sonreír cuando sus labios se separaron en un instante que le resultó demasiado largo.

Stiles apretó su mano débilmente; luchando contra el veneno que lentamente le pudría las venas; separó los labios poco a poco y dejó caer su cabeza, vencido por el agotamiento físico y psicológico que corroía su ser. –Yo también te…-.

Le tomó un segundo a su cerbero registrar lo sucedido; por un instante no hubo nada. Nada. Se vio rodeado por el silencio, quien le envolvía con su embriagante calma; la respiración lenta y quejumbrosa de Stiles ceso de repente. El dolor que tomaba se esfumó, le sintió correr por entre sus venas para alojarse en algún punto cercano al corazón. Su frente perlada por el sudor del esfuerzo provocado al contener semejante cantidad de sufrimiento se relajó y fue como si su pulso volviese a latir con normalidad. Suspiro, y cuando volvió la mirada hacía el menor, su corazón estalló.

Los dedos de su mano crujieron crudamente ante un espasmo que erizó cada musculo de su cuerpo con una onda de dolor. Su columna se arqueó violentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron –a tal grado que estos parecían estar a punto de salir disparados de su cráneo- y su quijada estuvo a punto de zafarse antes de emitir un alarido tan horrendo que resultaría imposible de describir. Se irguió con fuerza renovada y por un momento –a contra de toda voluntad, y sumergido en la incertidumbre- comenzó a retorcerse de maneras inhumanas.

-¡Stiles! –Chilló Derek al abalanzarse contra él para apresarle en un abrazo-. ¡Stiles!

-¡Derek! ¡Por favor! ¡Haz que pare! –gritó-. ¡Derek, por favor has que se detenga! –Bramó desgarrándose la garganta mientras se removía como una bestia enfurecida entre los brazos de alfa-. ¡Derek, por favor! –aulló. Su rostro se tornó rojo como la sangre y las venas en su frente parecían estallar en cualquier momento.

-¡Stiles no…! –Palpó la piel del menor con fervor; preguntándose por qué demonios era incapaz de tomar su dolor y llevárselo consigo-. ¡No puedo aliviar tú...!

-¡Por favor! –Aulló; sus ojos miraban a todos lados y a ninguno a la vez; no tenía pensamiento, era como un bello contenedor de cristal estallando desde el interior. Su pecho quemaba como el sol mismo y todo su cuerpo se desgarraba por debajo de la piel. Sus pulmones ardían y su cuerpo se movía en feroces espasmos causados por un corto circuito en su sistema nervioso-. ¡Derek, por favor! –cada vena de su cuerpo parecía transportar lava hirviente, cada musculo parecía auto flagelarse sin piedad.

El cuerpo de Stiles cayó. Flácido entre sus brazos. Como un muñeco de trapo. Murmuraba frases en idiomas aún no inventados y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente; bajo su piel se miraban enormes hematomas que lentamente le cubrían el cuerpo, tapizándole como una plaga indetenible. Su frente empapada por sudor y sus ojos desorbitados mirando hacia el cielo; los dedos de su mano aún se retorcían y de vez en cuando emitía uno que otro grito ahogado.

-De-Derek –murmuro-. Por-por favor, haz… haz algo –pidió con el rostro empapado-. Derek, n-no quiero, no quiero morir –soltó aferrándose a los brazos del otro.

-Stiles yo…

-Por… por favor, Derek… por favor sál-sálvame, no quiero morir, no…

-Te amo –dijo rodeando por completo el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos-. Recuérdalo siempre. Te amo.

-De-Derek, te-tengo miedo. De-Derek no quiero… -fue como el sonido de un palillo de madera rompiéndose bajo el paso de un elefante.

-Te amo, Stiles… nunca lo olvides –repitió el lobo con los ojos empapados por lágrimas y el corazón destrozado.

¡Les había advertido! ¡Por mil putas que les había advertido! ¡Les había recordado una y otra vez a ese par de malditos gilipollas cuan jodidamente peligrosa resultaba tal idiotez! ¡Les había advertido y les había valido una soberana polla a los muy jodidos!

Corrió por el bosque, siguiendo las instrucciones que el puñetero de Derek le había dado. Rogando a toda divinidad que aquello solo fuese algún error; y que, tanto su sobrino como el muchacho hubiesen relacionado el rechazo con cualquier otra estupidez.

-¡Derek! -rugió cuando diviso las siluetas de los cuerpos en el centro del claro-. ¡Derek soy...! -su voz se quebró cuando Derek alzo la mirada, permitiéndole ver como sus brilantes ojos destellaban con un azul tan frío como el mar

ártico.


End file.
